Ritual
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: En este trato con fuerzas oscuras, ¿quién es el verdadero jefe? Yaoi, AU, AoC y posible Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Ritual**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

Se acercaba la fecha esperada por aquel hombre.

Sino le había mentido esa hechicera, en dos noches más podría realizar el ritual. Ese que afirmaban podría conferirle el poder sobre un demonio.

Sasuke no era crédulo, sin embargo no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de comprobar que tanto engañaban esos supuestos hechiceros, a la gente. Después de todo no en vano perseguía una gran noticia, esa que le daría su boleto a ser el reportero estrella del diario _Konoha._

El moreno arribó a su departamento y colocó en una cómoda, lo que la bruja Tsunade le dio. Eran algunos sellos, cenizas y una sustancia color ámbar en algunas botellas, las que por cierto, Sasuke juraba, olían a comida.

000

Sabía que no tardarían en ir en su busca, más el _prófugo_ se estiró y siguió su camino, determinado a disfrutar ese poco tiempo de libertad, fuera de sus obligaciones como parte de _esa_ familia.

Alzó la mirada y notó, que si deseaba llegar a su meta antes de que notarán su ausencia, debía correr.

Exhaló y acomodándose para iniciar, se lanzó a correr veloz.

000

Las noches se sucedieron, un par de veces y el aroma de las flores inundaba las calles.

Los rostros poco vistos, pertenecían a las personas que regresaban a casa, para unirse a su familia y esperar el _Obon_.

Sasuke camino a su hogar, ansioso por iniciar su tan esperada nota. A su lado, su ayudante improvisado.

 _–Otouto_ , espero que de verdad sea tu gran noticia.

–Lo será.

Itachi se rascó la nuca y acotó:

–Créeme ya me debes muchos favores.

–Los mismos que tú a mí. Papá y mamá no te han obligado a ir a ningún _Omiai*_ no?

–Tienes algo que ver?

–Les dije que tenías pareja y que yo la vi.

–…

Ya no hubo réplica de parte del mayor de los pelinegros.

Ambos llegaron al edificio donde el menor vivía y entraron.

000

Sus ojos admiraron las luces maravillado, su nariz disfrutó los olores de flores, comida y gente. Para él era todo tan nuevo, que hasta la más mínima cosa le pareció interesante.

Estaba exultante y decidiendo para donde seguir. Se sentó un momento y fue ahí cuando lo vio.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, luego al otro – haciendo que su pelo rubio se agitara. Por fin se removió contento, parándose y yendo en dirección de su nuevo objetivo.

000

Dentro del edificio y del departamento del menor de los hermanos Uchiha. Sasuke e Itachi comenzaron a colocar todo lo necesario para el ritual.

En cuanto estuvo listo. Itachi agarró la cámara e hizo un movimiento hacia su hermano.

Sasuke asintió y comenzó a recitar.

000

En el pasillo fuera del departamento, la figura se removió inquieta. Deseaba entrar, sin embargo en esa forma no podía abrir…

Una pareja salió del elevador y uno le dijo a la otra.

–Mira el amargado del vecino, dejó fuera a su perro.

A la figura blonda no le agradó que lo confundieran con un can, más lo dejó pasar.

–No... – intentaba decir la mujer.

El hombre de cabello claro y colmillos prominentes, ni siquiera escuchó lo que decía su esposa, se dirigió a abrirle al visitante.

000

Las palabras fueron recitadas y una sonrisa prepotente se fue formando en la boca de Sasuke, esa que usaba para mostrar que tuvo razón. Itachi esperó a que este le diera la señal para detener la grabación.

–Te lo dije _aniki_ …

Itachi observó a su hermano, púes este se había quedado mudo y mirando detrás de él?

Olvidándose de que siguió grabando, Itachi se giró y lo vio…

Un zorro de color naranja con algunas partes amarillas, estaba viéndolos, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros.

–Lo ves? – preguntó Sasuke.

–Si, sin duda.

–Demonios! – exclamó Sasuke.

–Literalmente, lo es, púes tiene…

–Si, tengo nueve colas. – _habló_ el _kitsune_.

Y esa fue la confirmación de que – en opinión – de los Uchiha, el ritual había funcionado. Un demonio zorro estaba ahí con ellos, pues un zorro normalmente no tenía nueve colas o hablaba.

Naruto – el zorro demonio – sonreía, seguro de que se iba a divertir con ese par.

...

Celebrando que mis difuntitos están de visita un año más; les dejo este two-shot.

Espero que les guste. Ahm por cierto está hecho en el celular, por eso algunos signos faltantes.

 _Omiai_ (o simplemente miai) es una expresión japonesa que quiere decir "buscando a otro" y se refiere al hecho de presentar a dos personas que no se conocen con el objetivo de arreglar un matrimonio entre ambas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

El aludido casi bufo fastidiado y lo hizo notar. Hijo de los jefes o no, ese mocoso era un dolor de trasero.

Como si el líder leyera sus pensamientos, agregó :

–Sé, que Naruto es muy inquieto y que siempre te pedimos que lo traigas, pero sólo tú sabes como encontrarlo antes de que se meta en problemas.

El oyente asintió resignado y terminó.

–Me voy, lo traeré, no se preocupen.

Los mayores estuvieron de acuerdo.

El buscador salió corriendo veloz oteando el aire; esperaba hallar pronto al _fugitivo_ , antes que el abuelo de este y señor de los _ayakashi_ notara que su adorado nieto no estaba para la celebración del _Obon_.

000

Sasuke dejó caer los pergaminos. Itachi no dejó de grabar, sin embargo no por que fuese su intención, sino porque bajó el brazo junto con la cámara, más olvidó apagar esta.

–No puede ser. –mascullo Sasuke.

Itachi negó moviendo la cabeza.

–Pues tú lo llamaste, es tuyo…

Naruto escuchó lo que ese par dijo, más su atención se centró en un muy agradable olor que provenía del extraño dibujo que estaba en el piso dibujado. El rubio sonrió internamente al pensar que ese dibujo se parecía a los que él hacía de pequeño.

Seguro de que ese par no le ponía atención; Naruto avanzó y se acercó al símbolo. Lo olió y su sonrisa zorruna apareció; conocía muy bien ese aroma.

–Oye esto huele deliciosito, pero está un poco pasado. ¿No tienes algo recién hecho?

Sasuke miraba con la boca abierta, como ese zorrito hablaba y esperaba respuesta de su parte, además que era algo confianzudo.

Itachi apagó por fin la cámara y respondió por su hermano.

–¿Quien o que eres?

Y como es que no estás postrándote ante mí, tu amo. –intervino Sasuke.

El ceño del _kitsune_ pareció fruncirse…

–Con el estómago vacío, no pienso responder nada.

El menor de los Uchiha mascullo:

–¡Abrase visto tan poca vergüenza!

El zorro de melena rubia, negó vehemente.

–No, yo no soy sirviente de nadie. Además los descarados son ustedes.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¿Como me invitan a comer y no me ofrecen nada?

–¡¿Como dices?! –cuestionó Itachi.

El zorrito se estiró y se rascó una orejita.

–Un olor delicioso me llegó cuando pensaba a donde más ir. Cuándo lo busqué, noté que tú lo tenías…

El _yokai_ señaló con su pata delantera, al moreno menor.

–¡¿Yo?!

Naruto asintió a la pregunta de Sasuke.

–Los seguí y estando aquí, me topé con otro sabroso aroma.

Naruto se acercó al símbolo y mostró a los hermanos que el líquido con el que estaba hecho era lo que olía a…

–¡Ramen! –explicó emocionado el _yokai_.

–¿Seguro que eres un zorro sobrenatural? –cuestionó Itachi.

Naruto lo observó con curiosidad.

–Si, lo soy. Soy del clan de los _Kyubi_. Los zorros demonio de nueve colas.

–¡¿Y como es que conoces el _ramen_?!

Preguntó asombrado Sasuke.

–¿Y porque no? –se defendió el zorrito.

Sasuke se desesperó.

–¡¿Que clase de demonio invoqué!? ¡Es un tonto!

Oh fue lo que menos debió decir, pues Naruto se molestó; se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y frente a los más que anonadados hermanos, se transformó en un chico humano o algo así, pues aún se le notaban unas orejas peludas, las nueve colas y unos simpáticos bigotitos marcados en sus mejillas.

000

La ciudad más cercana era la opción más obvia. Y el vigilante agradeció que su camino no hubiese sido muy largo.

Entró en la población y conocedor de las principales reglas de su clan para cuando se estaba entre humanos; se transformó cerca de donde _consiguió_ algunas prendas.

El visitante se cubrió la cabeza y lo demás que podría delatar su presencia; y de ese modo se internó entre las calles concurridas. Afortunadamente su olfato, como el de todos ellos, era formidable y pronto reconoció el del fugitivo.

000

En esa nueva apariencia. Naruto se dispuso a increpar al Uchiha menor, por el insulto y por todo lo que dijo.

–No soy tonto y tú no me invocaste. Llegué sólo.

Los dos pelinegros aún seguían asombrados o eso hasta que.

–¡Estás desnudo! ¡Cúbrete!

Exclamó Sasuke con las mejillas arreboladas. Itachi… Sólo sonrió divertido. Más su sonrisa se desvaneció al momento de notar que el mitad zorro, sonreía con picardía viendo a Sasuke.

–¿Acaso te da vergüenza verme? –picó el rubio al Uchiha– ¿O te gusta verme?

Sasuke se puso más rojo que un semáforo en alto, y respondió a la defensiva.

—¡Por supuesto que no me gustas!

Itachi optó por intervenir.

–Creo que esto se está saliendo de control. Vamos a conversar tranquilamente.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y chasqueo la lengua.

–Me agradaría, pero no creo tener mucho tiempo antes de que vengan por mí.

–¿Venir por ti? –cuestionó Itachi.

–¿Quien lo hará? –preguntó Sasuke.

El _kitsune_ suspiró dramáticamente.

–Mi celador.

–Lo que nos faltaba, un demonio prófugo. –terminó Sasuke.

–Oye, no es para tanto, que…

Se defendió Naruto. El Uchiha negó agitando la mano y caminó hasta la puerta del departamento.

–Vamos, fuera, fuera. No quiero saber nada de problemas, sean demoníacos o no.

Itachi sonrió, fascinado por la seriedad de su hermano hasta en una situación fuera de serie como aquélla.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y se opuso.

–No, no, aún no me voy. Aunque…

La puerta se abrió de muy mala manera. Un rubio muy molesto la había echado abajo de una patada y miraba a los tres, dentro del departamento, con ojos furiosos.

–¡¿Naruto estás bien…?!

El mencionado, agitó la mano en signo de saludo.

–Si. Bien, Deidara.

Sasuke no vio nada fuera de su puerta destrozada.

–Mi puerta. Mi departamento…

Itachi –en cambio– repasó la delgada figura del rubio recién llegado.

–Ustedes.. ¿Que pretendían hacerle a Naruto? –preguntó nada amablemente el segundo rubio.

Y el tono de voz les dijo a los Uchiha que no era una pregunta, sino una acusación de parte del tipo que se notaba mayor.

–¡¿Nosotros?! –chilló indignado Sasuke.

–No, nosotros no le hicimos nada. Al contrario… –mencionó Itachi.

Deidara prácticamente voló y agarró del cuello al Uchiha mayor.

–No confío en ustedes. Es mejor que nos vayamos Naruto.

Naruto suspiró resignado; sin embargo no fue por mucho tiempo antes de decir muy quitado de la pena y feliz.

–Vamos. Tengo que mostrarles a todos, a mi futuro esposo.

Los tres restantes miraron al rubio, que caminaba en dirección de… Sasuke…

El Uchiha menor no era lento de pensamiento y por eso se echó para atrás.

–¡Hey tú no te me acerques!

–Lo siento, eso no va a pasar. Tú te vas conmigo.

–¡No!

–Sí. Debes.

–¡No! ¡Yo no te invoqué! ¡Tu lo dijiste!

–No, no lo hiciste, pero te seguí…

–¡Por tu jodido ramen, por eso me seguiste! –Sasuke pareció tener una gran idea – ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es lo que quieres! ¡Ramen!

–No estaría mal… –Pareció dudar Naruto.

Deidara vio ese intercambio de frases entre el par y soltó un poco el agarre sobre su presa, e Itachi se sintió menos _ahorcado_. Y fue por fin que pudo exponer sus dudas.

–¿Quienes son ustedes?

El rubio demonio de cabello largo no le quitó las manos de encima al Uchiha mayor, más se serenó un poco.

–Somos _kitsunes_. Naruto es descendiente del señor Kurama, nuestro líder. Yo soy como… Su niñera.

El rubio escuchó eso último y se quejó:

–¡Oye! Ya tengo doscientos años, no necesito niñera.

Sasuke chilló:

–¡¿Doscientos años?!

Naruto asintió sin perder su sonrisa zorruna. Deidara intervino:

–Los tienes, pero no lo parece. Aún sigues escapando para pasear entre los humanos. Y ahora…

El rubio desnudo, se encogió de hombros.

–No es raro que que halla encontrado a mi pareja y que sea humano. Y lo sabes.

Sasuke negó vehemente e Itachi se zafó del agarre de Deidara, aprovechando que este discutía con Naruto. Ya libre, opinó y se dirigió a este:

–Si vienes por él y ya lo hallaste. Ya pueden irse.

El rubio menor estuvo de acuerdo y sin previo aviso se transformó de nuevo en zorrito y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, agarrándolo con el hocico de la ropa y mascullo:

–¡Famos Feifara!

El mencionado suspiró aliviado y se transformó también, sin embargo a diferencia de Naruto, Deidara sólo poseía tres colas.

Al ver que esos demonios locos, no iban en broma con lo de llevarse a su hermano, Itachi se colocó entre estos y la ventana, que era por donde parecían pensar salir.

–Ustedes pueden irse, pero solos. Mi hermano se queda.

Naruto gruñó sin soltar a un Sasuke que se removía para soltarse.

Itachi siguió:

–Te daré mucho ramen, el que quieras. Así que déjalo.

–No quiedo damen…

–¡Pero dijiste…!

El zorro rubio soltó a Sasuke, más cuando este intentó alejarse de él; el rubio lo detuvo aplastándolo –con una de sus patitas– sin lastimarlo en el suelo.

Sasuke se removió no creyendo que ese –no tan grande– zorro demonio lo pudiera detener.

Naruto gruñó ya sin pizca de paciencia.

–Me gusta el ramen, más el olor que me hizo seguirlos, es el de… ¿Sasuke?

Itachi no se detuvo:

–A lo mejor te confundiste…

–Siento estar de acuerdo con el humano. Sin embargo puede que si te hayas confundido. Si bien hay casos de humanos que son parejas de _yokais…_ Son pocas…

Naruto volvió a gruñir…

–Te recuerdo al hermano del abuelo, al tío Hashirama…

Deidara asintió agregando:

–Pero Madara era un sacerdote muy poderoso…

Itachi y Sasuke se vieron por breves momentos.

Naruto negó tercamente.

–¡¿Como voy a confundir el olor del ramen?! Con el aroma de seguridad, bosques, flores, rayos de sol … de hogar.

Deidara sonrió y con un gruñido determinó:

–Me rindo. No hay duda. –luego se giró a ver a Itachi.– Tu hermano se va con nosotros.

–No … sin mí … –se opuso Itachi.

Naruto movió sus colas con satisfacción y gritó:

–¡A casa!

El rubio menor en su figura de _Kyubi_ fue creciendo hasta que el cuerpo del Uchiha menor cabía bien protegido en su pata delantera. De ese modo salió del departamento dejando un ventanal destrozado detrás. Deidara le siguió, llevando a un necio Itachi sobre su lomo.

Las personas en el pueblo vieron las vistosas figuras míticas saltando por los tejados y azoteas; sin embargo las atribuyeron a los espectáculos por el _Obon._

000

En la montaña donde se reunían los _ayakashi_ y _yokais_ para la celebración. Kurama el líder se paseaba por el lugar sin parecer muy contento.

Kushina lo llamó:

–No debe tardar, padre.

–Eso espero, sino ya verá.

Minato optó por no interferir, su suegro era poco razonable cuando se trataba de Naruto.

–Deidara lo traerá. Ahora alístate para iniciar. –solicitó la esposa de Kurama.

–Pero …

–Sin _peros_ Kurama. –pidió Mito a su esposo.

El gran _Kyubi_ gruñó, más obedeció.

000

Sasuke se aferró al pelaje naranja y por ningún motivo deseó ver hacia abajo. En eso estaba pensando cuando sintió algo un poco húmedo, pero tibio sobre su cabeza.

Los belfos de Naruto … lo acariciaron en un intento de darle tranquilidad.

El Uchiha dio un manotazo.

–Ya es tarde para ser amable… ¡demonio secuestrador!

Naruto pareció sonreír sin culpa alguna. Y lo afirmó:

–Verás que le encantaras a mi familia.

–¡¿Me van a comer?!

El _yokai_ negó divertido:

–¡No! No te preocupes seremos felices … yo te haré feliz.

El pelinegro dejó salir un suspiro:

–Entonces no mentías… creés que soy tu… ¿pareja?

–No sólo lo creo, sé que lo eres.

Sasuke ya no quiso llevarle la contraria a ese enorme zorro demonio, sintió que ya había tentado mucho a su suerte … Además el calor y presencia de Naruto le parecieron muy agradables, aunque no lo admitiría.

Detrás de ese par. Itachi si disfrutaba del viaje a pesar de no ser bien recibido por Deidara.

–En cuanto arribemos... te tiraré. –amenazo el rubio.

–Lo sé.

–¿No tienes miedo?

–¿Gano algo con tenerlo?

–…

–Lo imaginé. ¿En verdad existen _yokais_ en este mundo?

–¿Vas subido en la espalda de uno y aún no lo creés?

–Yo… no se que pensar.

–Eres un humano extraño.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y ya no dijo más.

000

En la cima de una montaña –de dos gemelas– se notaba una gran fogata, sin embargo sólo era vista si llegabas hasta ese lugar.

El _Kyubi_ rubio con naranja, sonrió zorrunamente.

–¡Llegamos! ¡Wow y parece que a tiempo!

En la planicie de la montaña iluminado por varias fogatas; se congregaban _yokais_ , _ayakashi_ y uno que otro ogro.

En una especie de plataforma se encontraba una figura que parecía imponerse sólo con su presencia. El varón ataviado con un elegante traje tradicional en vivos rojos, era acompañado por un personaje femenino, vestida con la misma elegancia.

A lado de ellos, dos presencias más; un rubio y una pelirroja con cierto parecido a los dos primeros.

Naruto bajó y caminó en tres patas hasta colocarse frente al sitial.

Kurama observó cuidadosamente a su nieto y este sintiendo la minuciosa inspección, se adelantó.

–Salí sin avisar…

–Por lo menos lo aceptas –mencionó Kurama.

Mito volteó a ver a Kurama, más lo ignoró.

–Continúa Naruto. –pidió la pelirroja mayor.

–Antes de hacerlo. Quiero que conozcan a alguien…

Naruto abrió su pata delantera y dejó sobre el suelo a un Sasuke tambaleante.

La ola de murmullos inició y coincidieron con la llegada de Deidara e Itachi.

El moreno menor sintió todas esas miradas sobre su persona; se acomodó la ropa y se paró erguido.

–¡Ay que bonita! * –exclamó Kushina.

Minato ladeó la cabeza y luego acotó:

–No, querida, querrás decir que es bonito.

–¿Si? –dudó la pelirroja.

–Definitivamente –se atrevió a decir Sasuke.

Kurama se levantó y caminó hasta su nieto y el Uchiha.

Naruto –por instinto– protegió con su cuerpo a Sasuke.

Y fue por esa reacción natural que todos los presentes, supieron que _era_ ese humano del heredero del líder.

Mito se cubrió la boca, pues su sonrisa era tímida, pero llena de felicidad.

Kurama suspiró resignado al agregar.

–No lo dañare, Naruto, después de todo es… ¿tu pareja?

–Lo es… abuelo.

Sasuke decidió que era muy peligroso para su salud ponerse en contra de ese _yokai_ pelirrojo y no dijo ni una palabra.

Itachi sopesó sus probabilidades –de que salieran ilesos– si escapaban y mejor imitó a su _otouto_.

El festival comenzó después de que los _yokais_ rubios –al igual que los Uchiha– se vistieron para la ocasión y se unieron a la familia de Naruto.

000

Entre _sake_ comida y danzas; Itachi perdió la desconfianza y Sasuke… Era llevado y presentado en todos lados por las dos _yokais_ zorros.

Naruto por su parte era cuestionado, en un lugar apartado, por su abuelo.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Si.

–Sabes que esos hermanos me recuerdan mucho a mi cuñado Madara.

–Ehm…, pues la verdad se apellidan… Uchiha.

–Ya. Con razón… ¿descendientes?

–Supongo. Y ellos lo sospecharon cuando mencioné al tío abuelo.

Kurama negó con la cabeza antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas.

–Por eso, siempre algo te llamó a los lugares habitados por humanos.

–… Si. Lo gracioso es que Sasuke trataba de invocar a un demonio como su sirviente.

–Pues lo consiguió.

–…

–¡Claro mocoso, así es un matrimonio!

–¡Abuelo!

Nieto y abuelo, dejaron su conversación y se unieron a la fiesta.

…

En el momento que era madrugada y la mayoría ya tuvo unas tacitas de _sake_ más. Naruto _les_ _quitó_ a su abuela y madre a Sasuke y lo llevó a sentar.

El moreno mordisqueaba un _manjuu_ relleno de frijoles dulces, intentando ignorar esos nervios que surgieron en cuanto el _yokai_ zorro en forma humanoide lo llevó a ese lugar, un poco lejos del barullo.

El _chico_ rubio se acercó al moreno y agarró una mano de este.

–No es una obligación o por lo menos yo no quiero obligarte, si realmente no me consideras un poco como posible pareja... Podrás irte.

El Uchiha dejó su _canapé_. Se sacudió las manos y viendo a las otras criaturas. Respondió:

–En nuestra familia se cuenta una leyenda acerca de un _yokai_ que se enamoró y raptó a un Uchiha…

–…

–No soy tonto y sé que es el que dices es cuñado de tu abuelo…

–Pero el tío Hashirama no lo raptó, tío Madara quiso venir con él.

–Ya lo sé, no los he visto, pero ya me han contado que son muy felices.

–Oh, ellos no están porque...

–No importa, lo que interesa es que son reales y no un cuento.

–Lo son… Deidara puede confirmarlo.

–Si. Bueno… yo… quiero intentarlo.

Naruto se emocionó y aprovechando la buena disposición del moreno; lo agarró con cuidado, del mentón y le besó.

Con ese beso, el Uchiha sintió como si una fiebre muy alta lo invadiera; una que sólo parecía calmar el toque de ese _Kyubi_ rubio.

La caricia se volvió más atrevida, pues Naruto atrajo en un abrazo apretado, al humano.

Los cuerpos de ambos se sintieron arder al presionarse uno contra el otro.

Se besaron lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Sasuke se separó del zorrito y aún exhalando aire … murmuró:

–Creí que lo intentaríamos.

–Y eso hacemos.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado…

–Conocernos _más_ _de_ _cerca_ , suena bien.

Naruto comprendió inmediatamente y vigilando que los demás no notarán su ausencia. Agarró al moreno y lo guió al interior de la montaña; donde estaba el Palacio del clan y su hogar.

El Uchiha no pudo admirar la estructura y lujo del lugar, pues su urgencia lo hacía correr al mismo ritmo que el _yokai_.

Los jóvenes tuvieron que parar en uno de los pasillos para besarse de nuevo y recorrer el cuerpo del otro por sobre la ropa.

Con mucho trabajo se separaron y reiniciaron su camino; afortunadamente la gran habitación de Naruto ya estaba cerca y al llegar, se internaron entre trompicones porque se arrancaron la ropa en el camino a la cama.

Pronto los cuerpos quedaron desnudos y el moreno tuvo una buena vista de los músculos bronceados de Naruto. Con algo de timidez, Sasuke delineó los contornos de los pectorales del otro y es que debía reconocer que deseó eso desde que Naruto se transformó en su departamento.

–¿Te gusta?

–…

Naruto disfrutó de la adoración del Uchiha, sin embargo había más que esperaba compartir con este; por lo que retiró la mano de Sasuke y lo recostó colocándose sobre este, y comenzó a besarlo.

En esa posición los miembros erguidos de ambos se friccionaron, realizando que la temperatura fuera insoportable.

El _Kyubi_ bajó por el cuerpo de su amante, lamiendo la piel a su paso. Llegó al pene de Sasuke y lo besó, pasando poco después a lamerlo, porque el aroma embriagador de este, se hizo más fuerte.

El _yokai_ soltó su dulce y usando el líquido preseminal de Sasuke, comenzó a estirar a este.

Los gemidos intercalados con el nombre del rubio, salidos de la boca del Uchiha, inundaron la habitación.

Al instante que el rubio zorrito consideró que su amante estaba listo para recibirlo, se acomodó entre las piernas de Sasuke; que alzó la cabeza para ver todo lo que pasaría.

Las colas esponjosas de Naruto se movieron, demostrando la ansiedad de su dueño …

–¿Listo?

Sasuke movió la cabeza afirmando.

Naruto entró suavemente en su pareja y este lo recibió bien, a pesar de su molestia. Y es que el Uchiha, hasta que _invocó_ a ese demonio, era heterosexual.

Naruto esperó dentro del moreno antes de moverse …

–¿Estás bien?

–… Si…

El Kyubi no era un experto, sin embargo se movió hasta que Sasuke _lo_ _dijo_.

El Uchiha jaló al otro abrazándolo y agitó un poco las caderas señal para Naruto.

El rubio se traslado, adelante y atrás, primero lentamente y acelerando de acuerdo a los gemidos del chico humano.

La cama no pudo detener los movimientos y pronto rechino y se tambaleó al ritmo de los amantes.

El orgasmo explotó en ambos cuerpos como una inmensa corriente eléctrica …

…

El cachorrillo correteaba detrás de una mariposa, más está voló muy lejos y el pequeño zorrito color ébano, lloriqueo o eso iba a hacer antes de ser alzado en brazos por su bisabuelo.

–Vamos Menma, no llores, yo te llevaré donde hay muchísimas mariposas.

El zorrito se transformó en un bebé con orejitas de zorro, sus nueve colas se movieron ante la feliz perspectiva de jugar con más bichitos voladores, lo que prometió el abuelo Kurama.

Sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol; los padres y abuelos de Menma; _criticaban_ a Kurama por mimar tanto al primer _Kyubi_ color oscuro.

Naruto le quitó hierro al asunto:

–Era igual conmigo.

–Por eso lo decimos Naruto. –mencionó su pareja.

–Oye Sasuke, soy un buen _Kyubi_.

–Si como no. Eres un secuestrador.

Naruto se rió zorrunamente al acotar:

–¿Secuestrador? Si recuerdo _que tú me invocaste._

Sasuke se coloreó de carmín. Y se preguntó si _esa_ _invocación_ , los llevó a su hermano y a él a terminar siendo parte de esa familia de _yokais_.

Por otra parte, él por lo menos no tuvo que lidiar con unos abuelos como los sobre protectores Hashirama y Madara, abuelos de… Deidara.

…

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Espero que lo hayan pasado bien en estos días de muertos.

YePG, SasuNaru, gabycha, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter y Kaoryciel94.

*Me divierte mucho la parte donde Kushina confunde a Sasuke con una nena jajaja


End file.
